


And I Keep Thinking

by tigereyes45



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Random & Short, Spoilers, from a few chapters before the time skip to after, one shot that just crept on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: I fought my way through the crowds. You’ll never know that, but I do. I remember all but dropping my sword as I ran through clashing bodies, fallen soldiers, crying, fearful souls. I crashed through it all to fight near you. I didn’t even get close before they threw you. I know no one lifted you up and tossed you into the abyss. I know this, yet I keep thinking. My mind keeps replaying that moment and all I see is some shadowy force stealing you away from us. Throwing you out of the haven you had made your home.





	And I Keep Thinking

It wasn’t a surprise, the way it ended. We all knew it had too. It wasn’t a surprise that everyone had fallen in love with you. None of us expected anything less. You were our professor, our ally, my friend. Several of us always referred to you as such.

As Edelgard raised her armies many fled. Even you had left. Cast into a dark abyss when our spirits needed yours to soar. Even Rhea hadn’t saved you then. She couldn’t. The others seemed to have forgotten the way Rhea transformed before them all. How quickly she cast her royal mirage aside to reveal the true form of her power. The form that granted her wings, and strength, and above all else, our terror.

Yet even as I picture Rhea my mind drifts me away. I keep thinking back to you. My thoughts a swirling mass in the ocean blue. Going forever in circles, tiptoeing around the one subject I want to voice my mind on. The one person who can tear my eyes away from the dragon fighting fiercely in the middle of the town that was destroyed and made a plain. My eyes found you using your sword to try and save her.

I fought my way through the crowds. You’ll never know that, but I do. I remember all but dropping my sword as I ran through clashing bodies, fallen soldiers, crying, fearful souls. I crashed through it all to fight near you. I didn’t even get close before they threw you. I know no one lifted you up and tossed you into the abyss. I know this, yet I keep thinking. My mind keeps replaying that moment and all I see is some shadowy force stealing you away from us. Throwing you out of the haven you had made your home.

It was too much. First Jeralt, and then you. Many soldiers lost hope after that. I don’t even remember what happened to Rhea after I saw you fall. If she transformed back or was killed as a human I have no idea. I only know that it was Edelgard who was my true enemy after that. For it was she who took you away from me. From all of us in the class of the Golden Deer that I joined so reluctantly.

Even now that you’re back things don’t feel the same. They don’t feel the way they had back then. Back when you trained hard with me. When I could imagine my oldest enemies in your place, yet the air would still feel warm between us. Between the sweat and adrenaline, I was never quite sure if the rush I felt was from the fight or your presence alone. Either way, it was there due to you. After all these years I think I have finally decided which way it was now.

And I keep thinking. My mind’s constantly swirling in my skull, my heart making its presence oh so loudly known. I keep circling around the same topic of chance, but I worry I may not be able to even ask. If I did would you say yes? If not would that mark the end of our paths? Would you leave again? Stay in this place and cast me out? Could I ever raise my head around you again if it’s no? These last few years were hell for me. With paths, I had to cross but had not chosen. Well, I choose this one.

So I ask, and I’ll keep thinking about that smile on your face. The way it lights up with emotion. My thoughts swirl around the envy I felt from the other men. They could never have you the way I will now. I would run myself through any clashing armies in the world to get back to you. To reach you once more, to touch you, to kiss you. You make my spirit soar, and you’ll never know just how much I fight just for you.


End file.
